charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins are a list of seven of the most vile sins of humanity that a person can commit as listed by early Christian teachings, condensed into sin balls by the Source of All Evil. The sins are spread by demonic infectors, former humans who were turned into demons after being consumed by sin and seek to place them in paragons of good. The sin balls magnify a particular sin several thousand times, and gradually consume an infected person until he or she self-destructs. Magical witches' powers don't work properly when they are infected with sin balls. The sin balls can be removed from infected people by vanquishing the infector. Six of the sins can be removed if the infected peson performs a selfless act. However, Pride can only be removed by vanquishing the infector, as it is impossible to be truly selfless in a prideful state. Exposure In 2001, the demonic infector Lukas infected the Charmed Ones and Leo with the sins that they have recently been exposed to. Prue is infected with Pride, as she often believes herself to be able to vanquish any demon and save any innocent. Piper is infected with Gluttony, as she had recently been pampering Leo to prove she is a good wife. This is why Leo was infected with Sloth, as he was likely to have become more lazy because of Piper's over-indulgence of him. Phoebe was infected with Lust, as she and Cole had been very sexually active recently. Appendices starts.]] ends.]] :(Book of Shadows text:) The Seven Deadly Sins :Demonic Infectors keep Crystal Boxes :that contain balls of each of the Seven :Deadly Sins, bottled at The Source and :by The Source. These Demons, who were :once human and consumed by Sin in Life, :use Sin balls to corrupt paragons of Good. :Infectors target a victim's predisposition :to Sin and magnify it with a Sin ball, :leading to the victim's Self-destruction :within hours. The Sin balls can only be :disempowered by destroying the Infector. Identifying the Seven Deadly Sins :[[Pride|'P'''ride]] ::an excessive Belief in Oneself :[[Envy|'E'nvy]] ::the Desire for what Others have :[[Gluttony|'G'luttony]] ::the Desire to Overly Indulge :[[Lust|'L'ust]] ::a craving for pleasures of the body :[[Anger|'A'nger]] ::uncontrollable fury :[[Greed|'G'reed]] ::a Craving for Material Wealth or Gain :[[Sloth|'S'loth]] ::the Avoidance of Work Billie Jenkins' Book of Shadows 's Book.]] was used to attack Phoebe.]] 's cry for help.]] overcoming her desire.]] The information on the seven sins is just one of the many entries that she copied from the Charmed Ones Book of Shadows. She also wrote down extensive notes about their history and the evils they fought, which allowed Dumain to using [[Lust|'L'ust]] to attack Phoebe. This overwhelmed Phoebe and caused her to ignore a cry for help from a nymph that was being attack by a demon. However, she quickly overcame her desire and rush to her innocents rescue. Seven Deadly Sins :An ancient box containing the :glowing essence of The Seven Deadly :Sins. :It was owned by the wicked :demon, Lukas, an expert in :bringing out the sins of :others to the point where their :own desires destroyed them. :Using his power to control :these "sin balls", Lukas :was able to infect his :victims with one of the :seven deadly sins : '''GREED, PRIDE, ENVY, ANGER,' :GLUTTONY, LUST & SLOTH ---- :Once infected, the desire to :act one's sin overruled :all moral impulses until ::death's release. Gallery Image:3x18-023-phoebe.jpg|Phoebe with the box of sins. Image:PrueCrystalBox.jpg|Prue holding Crystal Box Image:DemonicInfector.jpg|Lukas vanquishing his henchman Image:Infected.jpg|Prue, Piper & Leo infected with Pride, Gluttony & Sloth Sin-Anger-Dean.jpg|Officer Dean infected with Anger Phoebe-Sin.jpg|Phoebe infected with Lust Lukas'Telekinesis.jpg|Lukas ready to infect the Charmed Ones. Charmed318 392.jpg|Prue infected with pride. Charmed318_373.jpg|Pastor Roger infected with envy. Charmed318 242.jpg|Piper infected with gluttony. Charmed318 216.jpg|Phoebe infected with lust. Charmed318 462.jpg|Officer Dean infected with anger. Charmed318_022.jpg|Robert Pike infected with greed. Charmed318 307.jpg|Leo infected with sloth. Notes * The Seven Deadly Sins were mentioned two seasons before in Feats of Clay. * It is stated by both Lukas and Piper that Pride is the one sin no one can beat. This is because it is impossible to be selfless in a prideful state. All the "good" Prue did was actually for her glory and not for the greater good. * In the season 8 episode Gone With the Witches, Dumain conjures Billie's Book of Shadows which he uses to find out the weaknesses of the Charmed Ones. One of them is lust, a sin once used to infect Phoebe. Dumain used this sin to infect Phoebe again, distracting her from everything around her. * In the right order, the Sin Balls are: purple-Pride; green-Envy; orange-Gluttony; pink-Lust; red-Anger; yellow-Greed; blue-Sloth. Glitches * When Lukas is going to infect officer Dean, you can see 2 balls, but when he closes the box, there are none. External links * Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Artifacts